The Prince and His Prince
by NeonDomino
Summary: When Remus Lupin is saved by a handsome stranger, he wants for only one thing - to pay him back. But when he gets a job in the Kingdom of Gryffindor, a few startling truths might just change his mind... Royalty!AU WolfStar.


Written for:

**The Hunger Games Challenge**: Prompts -Emotion: bliss, Dialogue: "He would've killed me!", Setting: Astronomy Tower, Weapon: knife, Genre: romance

**The Iron Throne Competition**: Prompts - Word: hollow, Object: telescope, AU: Royalty! AU, Emotion: afraid, Quote: "It is natural to indulge in the illusions of hope."-Gertrude Stein

Hogwarts: History of Magic - Write about finding hope in the most unlikely situation. Alternatively, write about escaping something.

* * *

**The Prince and his Prince**

* * *

Remus felt the cold stone through his shirt as his body was held against it. There was no use trying to fight anymore, he could barely move, his body aching from the beating he had received. He was trying to think of a way out of what was happening, as his eyes followed the knife in the older man's hand.

"You're only getting what you deserve," the man hissed, voice snatching away any hope Remus had left. "Disgusting creature, violating my son."  
Remus wanted to inform the man that it was his son had been the one pursuing Remus. His son ran around with men - for Remus, it was quite a new thing. But he wasn't able to speak due to the hand around his neck.

"Any last words?" The man asked, the knife moving, resting against his neck by the man's hand. Remus had never been more afraid.

This was it, he was going to die. Begging would get him nowhere.

"Your son begged for it. I can't help it if he lays down for other men, like a woman."

Remus couldn't help but meet his eyes and smirk as the man's eyes flashed first with anger as his grip tightened.

This was it, the end. He braced himself.

Suddenly the grip loosened and released him and Remus slumped down to the ground, his eyes fixed on a dark haired stranger whose sword was under his attacker's chin. "What crime has he committed?" the stranger asked, fury in his eyes.

There was a long silence, and Remus wasn't surprised. Answering that would mean that he admitted that his son had being involved in sinful acts with other men. Finally the man confessed the truth. "Sodomy... with other men."

"Man, just one," Remus muttered, feeling the need to correct this. Even if he had been with a man, he wasn't about to let himself be known as a harlot.

"Does the amount matter?" the man growled. "It's wrong -"

"It's not your place to decide if it's right or wrong," the stranger replied, glaring at the man. "Unless he's committed a crime and should be brought to the guards, I suggest you leave here."

"My son -"

"Your son pursued me for weeks," Remus spat. "I'm sure I'm not the first man he's had in his bed. Your problem is with Benjy, not with me."

The man growled and tried to pass the stranger, but the sword was thrust forward, making him fall back.

"I'm sure our friend won't be coming anywhere near your son in the future, so anything you do to him now will only get reported to the guards. Leave now or I'll call Gideon Prewett myself, he's a personal friend of mine."

The man quickly disappeared, and the dark haired stranger finally turned to him, offering his hand. "Let me help you up."

**...oOo...**

"Thank you. He would have killed me!"

"You're welcome," Sirius replied.

"Really, I... thank you," Remus whispered, voice suddenly tight. Sirius looked at him in surprise, and saw that he was shaking somewhat.

He glanced up and Sirius was captivated by his eyes - open, determined eyes. His gaze was drawn down, raking over a freckled nose and a surprisingly attractive mouth - for a man.

"My name is Remus," the man continued, not noticing the way Sirius was examining him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sirius replied, not offering his own name. The man hadn't recognised him and the thought of not being the Prince for the evening was very tempting.

"Do you live in town?"

"I live in Gryffindor," Sirius replied. "We were travelling and had to stop for the night."

"I'm glad you did," Remus replied, smiling at him. Sirius could swear that his heart sped up at the sight.

"That's an impressive sword," Remus murmured, causing Sirius' gaze to quickly meet his amber eyes.

"What?" Sirius said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Your sword... the one you saved me with?" Remus replied, "It's a very impressive weapon."

Sirius realised that Remus was actually talking about his sword and reached to touch the hilt of it. "It was a gift," he said. Why did he think this man was referring to something else? And why didn't it bother him that he had thought Remus was flirting with him?

"So Remus, tell me about yourself."

**...oOo...**

A couple of hours passed by as the pair talked and finally Sirius let out a sigh. "I should be heading back to the inn," he said regretfully.

Remus nodded, smiling at him. "Thank you for the conversation," he said. "And for -"

Sirius held his hands up. "You've already thanked me."

"I know, but I owe my life to you," Remus insisted. "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"Can I ask something personal?" Sirius asked. "Before I go?"

"Anything."

"Why men?"

Remus smiled, his gaze dropping for a moment. "I guess because it never felt right with a woman." He met Sirius' eyes again. "Then I kissed another man and realised that this was who I was."

The thought of kissing another man crossed Sirius' mind and instead of the disgust he expected to feel, his heart pounded at the thought. His eyes flicked down to Remus' soft looking lips again.

"I'll let you go now," Remus said, leaning away from the wall. He winced as he put weight on his leg. Sirius quickly closed the distance between them, reaching to steady Remus.

"Are you alright? Do you need medical attention?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, his eyes wide and Sirius realised that he was gripping Remus' waist tightly. Without giving himself a moment to talk himself out of it, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the other man's.

There was a moment of hesitation before Remus returned the kiss. Seconds before hands had moved up, winding through Sirius' hair and they were both lost in the kiss. Sirius' hands pulling Remus closer.

He pushed Remus gently back into the alley in case anyone saw them, before kissing him again, pressing their bodies as close as possible.

Finally he pulled back and looked at the dazed other man.

"I'm sorry," Sirius whispered. "I... You said about women not feeling right..."

"And you wanted to see if it felt right with a man?" Remus finished.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you without your permission," Sirius muttered, his eyes falling to Remus' lips.

"A kiss is the least I can offer to my rescuer," Remus replied with a smile.

"The least?" Sirius asked, wondering what the most was. His thoughts began to stray and he quickly took a step away. "I should get back."

There was a flicker of disappointment in Remus' eyes. "Of course," Remus replied. "Thank you again."

"If you're ever in Gryffindor... You can find me at the castle."

Remus stared at him in confusion.

"I mean... I'd like to see you again, so if you end up there... just seek me out."

"I will," Remus replied. "If you're sure."

"I'm very sure. That felt right," Sirius admitted. "I'm usually someone who gets everything he wants, so I'll give you the option of what you want to do."

He moved away from Remus.

"Thank you for opening my eyes," he added before slipping into the shadows.

**...oOo...**

Remus listened to the Inn-keeper rattle on about odd jobs in town. He had tried to stay away - after all, an invitation to stop by from a sexually confused man wasn't the ideal invitation.

But he couldn't forget about how he felt as his lips met that strangers. Plus, he had been living out of the inn, so it wasn't hard to save enough to get himself to Gryffindor and to the inn there.

He had heard the next day that the Prince had stopped for the night with his guards, and suspected that the man he met was a guard, so he would just keep a watch out for him and see if the man acknowledged what had happened.

"...though if you are well learned, Prince Sirius is looking for a tutor for the young Prince," the Innkeeper said. Remus' interest peeked. A tutor. That sounded promising.

"Can you tell me more?"

"Sure. Many have gone to the castle, but so far none have been successful to take the role."

Remus nodded. "Is there someone I should see at the castle?"

"Go there and ask for the Prince's advisor, Frank Longbottom."

Remus thanked the innkeeper and paid for his drink before heading to his room. He would go to the castle in the morning.

**...oOo...**

The next morning, Remus found himself sitting facing Frank Longbottom in the castle.

"The Prince is very particular over who cares for the young Prince. Are you from Gryffindor?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm originally from the Kingdom of Ravenclaw," he said. "I've taken odd jobs in my travels and have moved through a few towns before coming here."

"We're looking for someone who will teach Prince Harry for some time. Years even. After the loss of King James and Queen Lily, the King's cousin, Prince Sirius isn't looking for people to appear and disappear quickly from the young Prince's life. He wants staff that will be familiar to Prince Harry."

"I take my work very seriously," Remus replied. "I've never left a job without finishing it first. It would be a wonderful opportunity to find a job that offered me more than a few months work."

"What brought you here?" Frank asked, his gaze drifting past Remus again.

Remus gave a small smile. "I met someone who told me how amazing the Kingdom of Gryffindor was. I find myself having to agree.."

"Wonderful, and tell me why you feel you are right to be the tutor here at the castle?"

**...oOo...**

Sirius froze in the doorway, the sound of Remus' voice stopping him from joining the conversation. Instead he nodded for Frank to start.

This man was perfect to teach Harry.

He had been worried that Remus wouldn't come; and for a moment he worried that Remus wouldn't be good enough for the job. Those doubts were unfounded. Frank looked over at him and Sirius nodded his approval.

As he walked away, he heard Frank offering Remus the position.

**...oOo...**

It was two evenings later before he got his chance. Remus had moved into the castle the previous day and Frank had shown him around.

Finally Remus was alone in the Astronomy Tower, and Sirius took the opportunity.

"Remus," he said, approaching the man who was so engrossed with the telescope, he hadn't even heard Sirius.

Remus jumped and spun around, the look of joy at seeing him clear in his eyes.

"I hoped you'd come," Sirius said, closing the distance and pulling Remus into his arms. "I've missed you!"

"It is natural to indulge in the illusions of hope," Remus replied. "I couldn't stay away either."

"It's been months and I haven't stopped thinking about you. I've felt hollow without you."

"All I've thought about is you too. I thought there was a chance that you'd regret asking me here, I was planning on not mentioning what happened in case you regretted it."

"Not a single regret," Sirius said and as though to prove his point, his lips swooped down to met Remus'.

"What if we get found out?" Remus asked as Sirius pushed him against the wall, lips moving down his neck. "The Prince won't allow -"

"I have something to tell you," Sirius admitted, pausing in his exploration of the man that had invaded his dreams for months. "Follow me."

The pair stopped outside of Sirius' rooms.

"I think it's about time you met the Prince," Sirius said, opening the door. The pair stepped in and Remus' eyes fell on a picture on the wall of King James and Queen Lily. The third person in the portrait was Prince Sirius.

Who just happened to be his handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner," Sirius said from behind him. "I just wanted to know that you felt how I felt. I thought if I told you that I was the Prince straight away, you'd push me away."

Remus looked at the sincerity in Sirius' eyes.

"I have one question. Why were you out alone that night?"

"I climbed out of the Inn window," Sirius confessed, grinning widely. "And I'm glad I did, because I met you."

"I'm glad too," Remus replied after a moments thought. "I'm yours if you want me."

Remus let out a gasp as lips eagerly took his and the feeling of bliss washed over him.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Thanks for the help Raybe**


End file.
